


How did you find out?

by Shadow7



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Guys! New post! I had an idea about how did Blake and Gwen told their friends and family so this should be fun! <br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did you find out?

- _Hey guys_ -

- _Blake_!- I Heard Luke scream when I got to their table.

Luke hugged me tight. We haven’t seen each other in about three months, and I miss them and our buddy time. I was on my break from The Voice son I called them to meet, have fun and I wanted to tell them about the divorce myself.

- _God, I was so happy you called. I thought I wasn’t going to see you before the CMA’s_ \- Luke said as he separated from me.

- _Man, you’ve lost weight, a lot_.- said Brad when he hugged me. – _Please don’t tell me the call was to tell us you are sick with some shit_ -

- _Are you? My God you’re thin_ -

- _I’m not sick with any shit, no more. I… hit a rough patch; I stopped eating for a while. But I’m good again, I’m eating healthier_ -

\- _A rough patch? What happened? Really? Is Miranda cooking healthier_?- Luke asked me quite unconvinced.

- _I don’t know. I don’t think so… we separated. We’re getting divorce on July_ \- I said on one breath while sipping the beer I asked to the waitress when I came in, before I approached the guys.

- _What?-_ Brad was the one that talked after about one minute in silence. – _Are you serious or is this a joke? Please tell me, I don’t want to say the wrong thing_ -

- _It’s true. I caught her with a dude about a month and a half ago-_

- _I can’t fucking believe that bitch_ \- Luke was the one that said it, and I was very impressed, he almost never curse.

- _It’s true. It has been a weird couple of weeks. I’m better now, and I want you guys to cheer me up like my own clowns or bitches, however you want to call yourselves.  Now do it_. – I said to them while leaning back to the chair and smiling

- _Who the fuck do you think you are? Ah boy?-_ Brad said. And that was it.

We had a blast that night, we laughed, we drank and we stayed at Luke’s house, nobody was on a state to drive anywhere, we all took cabs to get there and one cab to Luke’s where we entered in, as much, silence as three wasted guys could, and we all went to sleep. Brad, Luke and I have been buddies since over a decade ago, we knew the others houses, so Brad and I went to separate rooms and Luke to his where Caroline was waiting for him.

Luke’s POV

I didn’t want to wake Caroline up. We woke up early to the boys’ soccer game, we were both pretty tired, but thank god I didn’t cancel Blake’s night out. Man, missed those nights.

- _Luke? Baby?_ \- Caroline said

- _I didn’t want to wake you up. Sorry baby_ \- I said, dragging my words, definitely wasted.

- _I can see you guys had fun. Everything alright?-_ She asked as I tried took of my pants, damn, I forgot about the boots.

- _Blake’s getting divorce. Miranda’s was cheating on him, he caught them_ \- I explained while fighting with the pants over the boots, I decided to take the boot off after the pants.

- _Take the boots off first. Damn, you haven’t been drunk in a while. Blake’s getting divorce that’ sad…-_

- _What do you mean by that? I know you Caroline_ -

- _I’ve never liked Miranda and you know it. I didn’t like her when Blake presented her to us, I still do not like her today. So, I’m sorry Blake’s having a bad time but I’m glad they are done. She is mean and cold, and Blake’s too sweet for her_. – She helped me with my boots and my t-shirt.

\- _Yeah, I told Blake she was a bitch. He has lost a lot of weight though_.- I said to Caroline while hopping to the bed. – _We celebrated, we sang and we drank_ -

- _Good then. I love you babe_ \- she kissed and closed her eyes while we snuggled.

- _I love you too baby_ -

Caroline’s POV

This morning was hard to get up, not because I was tired like yesterday, but because I had a drunken husband who didn’t want me to get up.

- _Don’t get up_ \- he kept saying

- _The kids will be up soon and I have to make breakfast_ -

- _Don’t-_

The whole time I was getting ready to go downstairs, my mind kept remembering what Luke said to me last night, Blake’s was getting divorce, no more Miranda, thank God. I started to make coffee and juice for three boys and the grown-ups. I was completely lost on my head while I was toasting the bread that I startled at a raspy _Good Morning_ , definitely not the boys. I turned around and froze, it was Blake or at least someone who looked like him, and he looked so thin.

- _Blake_ \- I said while approaching him. We hugged, he was a great hugger. – _How are you? You look great_ -

- _Thanks, you always look great. How am I? Well, I’ve been better … I’m sure Luke will tell you soon enough. I’m getting divorce_ \- he said with nostalgia.

- _I’m sorry sweetie_ -. I hugged him again. – _I’m sure it will be for the best_ -

- _Yeah, probably. Need any help_?-

- _Aren’t you supposed to be super drunk, or at least with a hangover_?-

- _I didn’t drink much last night. It was mostly Luke and Brad. My divorce hit me with a healthy vibe, you know, and that divorce diet is doing great for me, well weight wise. I have to buy new clothes. So what do you need?_ -

I couldn’t help but laugh, even in a bad moment Blake was funny and witty, and definitely sweet. 

- _Help me with the plates, up there_ \- I said while pointing at the cabinet.

We started to talk while I cooked and he put on the table. We laughed a lot and he got serious for a little while when we talked about Miranda.

- _What are you going to do now?_ – I asked

- _Well, I bought a land on Tishimingo, we are selling the house. Right now, I’m leaving on my mom’s when I’m here and on Adam’s when I’m in LA_ -

- _Adam Levine? That’s sweet…-_ Adam Levine was hot.

- _Yeah, he got mad when he found out that I was sort of living in a hotel… so I moved with him like a week ago until I rent a new place_ -

-Everything is gonna be ok-

-I know. I didn’t know that a month ago, but I do right now-

We hugged for the last time and we heard the boys discussing the new Star Wars trailer

-Uncle Blake- they screamed and ran to Blake who hugged the two of them and shook Til’s, he wasn’t a hugger.

We all sat down to eat while the boys kept ranting about the Star Wars thing. Brad came downstairs about ten minutes into the breakfast, he sat and he joined the ranting, Luke came into the room when we had just finished eating. We all waited for him to eat while telling stories and laughed.

Brad and Blake had to go soon, both had stuff to do here in Nashville and both needed to change their clothes at least. Luke and I accompanied them to the gate where two taxis were waiting for them, we say our goodbyes. Luke and Blake hugged tight and talked quietly to each other while I hugged Brad.

- _Blake’s gonna be ok_ \- I said to Luke. – _I know you are worry and it’s ok. But he is a big guy and I talked to him, he seems very focused on moving on, and keeping himself busy. We know, here in Nashville, everybody knew about Miranda’s affairs. Nashville’s got Blake’s back_ -

_-I know. I know, but still. Blake needs to think. He told me he wanted to put space between him and Nashville, and anything that reminded him of Miranda. I don’t want him hiding, anywhere_ -

- _Maybe that’s what he needs, not the hiding, don’t look at me like that, but putting space between him and Miranda_ -

-We stood at the door for a couple of minutes in silence when “Mom” and “Dad” screams interrupted us.  We both laughed and walked to the mess.

Blake was going to be Ok.

___

Brad's POV

- _Are you coming to LA, tomorrow or when?_ – Blake asked me. I haven’t seen him in a about a month, I missed him. He asked me to be his mentor on The Voice this season, it was going to be fun and I like the show.

- _We are leaving tomorrow. What about drinks tomorrow night_?- I asked while Kim was picking her clothes.

- _Ummmm… Isn’t breakfast better_?-Blake asked in a weird voice.

- _Breakfast_?-

- _I’m busy tomorrow night. I don’t know when I will be arriving_ \- When Blake asked me to be his mentor, he offered me and Kim his house to stay in, it was better than a hotel.

- _What are you going to do?-_

- _Ummm… well that’s one of the things I wanted to talk to you about_ …- Blake started to say - _I’m sort of … dating someone. I’m gonna have dinner with her and her boys tomorrow night_ \- he said

- _You’re dating_?!-  I kind of screamed, making Kim jump. – _Who are you dating Blake Tollinson Shelton_?-

- _Someone, I’ll tell you at breakfast. She is also getting divorce and has three boys under ten_ -

- _Holy crap. That’s different … but great. Is she from LA_?-

- _Yeah, she lives here too. I wanted to tell you because Miranda and I are coming clean with the divorce news next week. So they might ask you about it, but don’t say anything about me dating..Gw..-_ he stopped

- _You were going to say her name, weren’t you? Is it… Gloria? Three boys under ten, that’s a lot of work. Are you sure it’s good with you? I mean from not having kids to three boys_ …-

- _They’re great, I know them already. We hang out every Saturday, movie night_ -

- _Movie night? Man, it’s serious_ -

- _Yes, it is_ \- there was a silence in the line while I tried to process what Blake told me. Never pictured Blake as a father, or step-father, even though I knew he wanted.

- _I’ll text you when we land. Breakfast on Sunday. Damn_ …- Couldn’t help but laugh. – _We are old-_ Blake laughed too.

I hung up still in a little shock and I said to Kimberly – _Blake’s dating a LA girl with three boys under ten_ \- She opened her eyes wide but then smiled. – _We city girls are awesome_ -

I couldn’t help but laugh and kiss her. – _Yes, you are_ -

We got ready to bed and went to sleep. My mind was still thinking about Blake’s girl. The next day we arrived at LAX at noon, just Kim and I, they boys were going to stay with my mom the whole week we were going to be here, a second honeymoon. I texted Blake and he called me on our way to his house, talking to him I could hear kids voices, a TV and even a dog on the background.

- _Are you at your girlfriend’s_?

- _Yes, I am. I’m playing catch-_ he told me.

- _Man, Shelton. You are domesticated. I love it_ -

- _Shut up. I’ll see you when I get home if you guys are awake. I don’t know what time I might be arriving_ -

- _Don’t worry. I might stay awake; this jet lag thing is a bitch_ -

- _Yes, it is_ -

I hang up and got to Blake’s. It was a beautiful house, big, nice furniture, and spacious rooms. We got the room on the other wing of the house, away from Blake’s. We had lunch, and yes, he was eating healthy, there wasn’t any junk food, only crackers, some chips and a few beers, nothing like before. We stayed in, FaceTime the boys, watched a movie and went to bed around 11. I couldn’t sleep, Kim was out quick.

I went downstairs to not bother her and I saw lights painting the living room’s windows from the outside. It was Blake. He got in but didn’t turn the lights on, took of his jacket and put the keys in the bowl, finally noticed me when he looked up.

- _Man_!- he said while we walked to each other and hugged.

- _You are getting thinner by the minute_ \- I told him and it was true. There wasn’t much light so I couldn’t tell much.

- _What can I say? Things change! Let’s get a beer. You guys ok in here?-_

We got to the kitchen and turned on the light. Blake looked good, he didn’t look sick, he looked fit.

- _You’ve been working out_?- I asked, grabbing one of the beers he put on the table.

- _Yeah, I started a couple of months ago with Adam, mostly jogging_ -

- _You’re looking good_ \- we clank our beer and took a gulp. – _So, you are dating a soon-to-be divorce LA mom of three_ -

- _I am. It’s a bit more complicated than that but yes, technically yes_ \- he answered

- _What do you mean with complicated_?-

- _I’m dating a soon-to-be divorce LA mom of three, who happens to be a rock goddess, award winning singer named Gwen Stefani, who I work with_ \- he said in one breath

- _WHAT?! Your girlfriend is Gwen Stefani, No Doubt’s Gwen Stefani. Oh My God. Holy Shit_ \- I couldn’t believe it, I felt my jaw on the ground and my eyes opened wide. – _She is amazing, she is hot… she is getting divorce? Isn´t she married to a guy on a band right?_

- _Yeah, she is amazing, she is really hot and yes, Gavin Rossdale from Bush_ \- he said with a laugh.

- _Dude, I haven’t heard Bush in ages. Damn, you’re dating Gwen Stefani_ \- I started to laugh hysterically, he then joined- _Kim loves her, your Gwen. Damn... I can’t believe this. I was thinking you were sating a suburban mom, a soccer mom_ -

- _That’s the thing she is a soccer mom. She is a great mom, she is funny, witty, naughty, filled with joy and love, she is beautiful, she is…perfec_ t- Blake said with a smile and looking at me.

- _You, my man, are whipped_!-

- _I am. I am_ -

- _Have you told anyone?-_

\- _Only a few people know. You, my family, Gwen’s family, Adam, Pharrell, Christina, Carson, Trace, Brandon, Kelly… I haven’t told Luke yet. I wanna see his face_ \- He said with a laugh

- _My God me too…-_ I sipped the beer. – _You are dating Gwen Stefani_ \- I started to laugh again.

- _I can’t believe it either. She doesn’t like country music much, we are completely different in almost every way but, what we want in life and our family values are the same_ \- he said. – _My mom and Endy are dying to meet her_ -

- _I bet they are, I want to meet her too_ -

- _I want you to meet her too. Maybe this week but I don’t know she is working on her new album_ \- he said to me

- _New album, nice. What about you_?-

- _I’m starting a new album too, but I have changed my mind so much about what I want it to be… I don’t know when it’ll come out_ -

- _What do you mean?-_

- _I don’t want a sad album about the divorce. My live has changed so much in the last 6 months, I went from badly married, to miserable separated to happily in a relationship. It’s a lot of changes_ -

- _Happily in a relationship, damn. You are dating Gwen Stefani_ -

Blake laughed. – _You are having a very similar reaction to everyone else_ -

_-What do you mean?-_

- _You should have seen my mom and Endy when I told them or Trace or Brandon_ -

Blake’s mom POV

- _Blake said he wanted to talk to us_ \- I told Endy, nervously.

- _I know. He sounded weird. We haven’t seen each other in about three weeks, what if he’s getting back together with Miranda_?- She said

- _God forbids_ \- Endy’s husband, Michael, said

Blake’s truck was parking outside and we all went to the living room. He got in and it was a shock, he was looking thinner than ever.

- _Hello_!- he screamed and smiled so big, it made my heart melt. –Hey momma- he said to me a hugged me tightly. – _I miss you_ -

Endy was looking at him with her mouth open. – _Oh My God, Blake? You look so thin_ -

- _I know. I’ve been eating less_. _You aren’t saying anything mom_?-

- _You look gorgeous_ \- he did, his eyes were sparkling when two months ago were sad, his smile was honest and beautiful.

- _Who’s the girl?-_ Mike asked

- _What girl_?- Endy said while hugging Blake

- _Is he right Blake? Is there a girl_?- I asked my son

Blake shook Mik’s hand and sat down on the couch. –There is a girl. A woman, you don’t know her yet-

- _What? You aren’t divorce yet_ -

- _I know, well, she isn’t divorce yet, either, she is in the process of, just like me_. _We have been seeing each other for over a month now_ -

- _A month? And you didn’t say?-_ I asked a little hurt I must say.

- _It’s complicated mom, we aren’t divorce, she has 3 kids and nobody knows. You are the first people I’m telling. She is telling her family today too_ -

- _She has three kids? Are you ready for that?-_ Mike asked.

- _I’m more than ready_ \- Blake answered with a cheeky but sweet smile.- _I’ve been spending time with the boys, they’re great kids, sweet and smart, they are nine, seven and one and half_ -

- _Wow, under ten? Jesus…-_

- _She was married for thirteen years, but was with the guy for over twenty_ -

- _What’s her name?-_ I asked

That made him shut up. He took a big breath. – _It’s Gwen Stefani, the other coach from the voice_ \- At that I just stand still. Endy and Mike both said “ _What_?” but Endy kept saying – _Oh My God. She is awesome, she is gorgeous, I love her looks_ \- Blake wasn’t paying attention to them, he was looking at me.

I sat down in front of him. _–She seems very sweet and nice, but she is a city girl. Completely different worlds_ -

- _I know, we have talked about it. The press is gonna go nuts and we work together but we can’t help it, we have been dancing around each other for a while, and now, it’s a good timing_ -

- _Then Ok. I’m happy you are smiling as much as you are. Your eyes are dancing, you look healthy and you are not getting back with Miranda-_

- _I’m not getting back with her, ever_ -

- _You never know with you_. Now tell me all about her-

We talked for about twenty minutes about her, he showed us some pictures. Gwen with the baby, who was just so cute, the two oldest were gorgeous and looked energetic, like Blake. There was a picture of Blake with Gwen, that was the one that struck me, he looked good and happy, both looking at the camera, she had a soft smile and Blake was smiling huge, his dimples in full display and their eyes dancing, she was wearing his trucker hat and Blake’s hair was  a mess, they match, amazingly. There was also a video she took of Blake with the two oldest playing football, it was hilarious both of them hugging his waist trying to stop him and Blake walking towards the end of the fence, when he was about to score, the oldest jumped and got on his back, they all fall to the ground laughing. They boy took the ball of Blake’s hands and scored in the other side. Blake turned around and started to tickle the middle one as the big one ran to them, then it was a mess of hands, arms, legs and laughs. I’ve never seen Blake so happy.

I was sold. I couldn’t wait to meet her and her boys.

The whole time Blake was showing the pictures Endy and Mike kept repeating – _I can’t believe this_ \- and – _It’s Gwen Stefani_ -


End file.
